Damaged Goods
by TakeThree
Summary: Naomi and Emily meet at work. But do sparks fly or does someone get in the way? Give it a go?
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic, have some more chapters written review and tell me whether to post them or not :]**

**Enjoy,, or not whichever it may be.**

**

* * *

**

A meeting I got out of bed for this fucking meeting. I had been sat here for the last hour desperately needing to piss. All I could hear was a load of bull crap spewing from the pretentious twat's mouth. Like anyone actually gave a shit about how much money the company makes. We are journalists for petty events like school fairs. I had taken the job out of hope that I could move onto something more interesting like current world affairs but here I was after 3 years still stuck in this shithole.

I had to get out of there it was doing my head in. I slowly stood up excusing myself from the room saying I needed the toilet. It was the truth. Shit I needed to piss badly; I started my quick walk which made me look like a prat but never mind. I stood at the lift hammering the call button, as if we still don't have toilets on our floor. A fucking joke. At last the lift came as i walked into the lift muttering under my breath about the lack of toilets I had failed to notice the slut pushing her tits up in the mirror.

Jesus the company attracts such a nice variety of people.

"What you looking at dyke"

Wow she was so mature as well. Ok so I may have been looking at her tits but when she leaves them hanging out like that what can you expect.

"I was just thinking that if I slapped you now, would all the makeup that you're wearing come off on my hand?"

Ok so I hadn't been much more mature but she looked awful seriously. Maybe I shouldn't be too harsh from the look of the clashing leopard and cheetah print it seems that she can't afford a mirror. Poor girl.

"Seriously right, if I weren't on ma way to see Connor, who by the way you lay a finger on and your fucking dead. Then I would give ya a slap m'self"

o. It seems she has speech problems as well. Shame. I don't even have a fucking clue who Connor is either but if he is her boyfriend I wouldn't want to be near him anyway.

"Sorry. I like the way your prints go so well together"

I ended the insult with the famous Campbell smirk.

"Omg thanks babes. This one is from River Island you can like..."

Omg she doesn't understand sarcasm, God help me she honestly thinks that looks good she is still rambling about how I can create the same look as her, I tuned out I can't bear to listen to another word that come outs of her mouth. Ahh my stop on the lift.

"Katie by the way" she extends her hand to me Jesus I hate making friends and I don't even want to be her friend, shall I just walk away or take her hand.

O fuck it we only live once.

"Naomi" I say lightly shaking her hand. I have to get out of her before I piss myself I think as I run to the toilet.

As I slowly push the door to the toilets open debating in my head whether to hold my breath through the experience or not because not only are these the only toilets in the whole building they also stink. Deciding to be mature about it and bare the stench I take a quick look in the mirror before taking my dive into the toilet. When I have to do a double take.

How the fuck did she manage to get into here before me?

My phone beeps in my pocket which causes her to turn and see me. This isn't the same girl unless she is wearing a wig now and has just removed like all of her make up and put appropriate clothing on which in the time given just isn't possible.

She must have seen me looking confused as she goes to open her mouth to speak but before she has the chance I have locked myself in the cubicle. I don't know why I did that, but I bet I look like the biggest tit ever right now. Jesus she was fit as well wait not fit she was beautiful. Not something you ever hear me say. So why I did I have the urge to run.

"You may have seen my twin sister. Jesus I don't understand why people get so confused twins are common. We don't even look the same for fuck sakes."

I think I just died and went to heaven, she has the most amazingly husky voice ever, and I need to sit on this toilet seat before I fall over. I should reply before I look like an even bigger twat.

"No sorry it's not that it's just if I didn't get to the toilet within seconds there would have been a puddle on the floor and that would not impress you."

Shit why am I telling her I want to impress her?

"Not that I'm trying to impress you, well not that I don't want to impress you because I would but I don't want you to think I'm weird, I think I should just shut up now"

Nice one Campbell fucking ramble to her she probable thinks I have some sort of mental condition now. I said I don't want her to think I'm weird I just fucking did that by opening my mouth where has normal sarcastic me gone, please come back wherever you are?

She laughed at me she fucking laughed. I can't tell if it was laughing at me as in taking the piss or laughing at me as in aww she's cute but I thought i wanted my career to be journalism, I have just changed my mind I want to spend my life making sure i hearing that laugh again.

"It's ok, I get what you mean. I haven't seen you around before are you new here?"

A question. A simple question but I can't bring words out of my mouth, I saw a glimpse of her before diving into the toilets and she is now controlling what I can say.

"No not new" I mumble out. O Campbell you fool. I should leave the toilet now she probable thinks I have bladder problems or something. That's if she is even out there I haven't heard the door swing, but she didn't say anything after my last reply.

I slowly open the door and see her stood bum perched on the sink looking at my cubicle.

She is the definition of Beautiful.

* * *

**Haha. Im such an idiot that i couldn't work out how to do an authors note. worked it out now should i continue? Also review please. I might love you if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in the update i was on holiday last week, i'm also going away for a couple of days this week so might be while until the next update but i have another chapter written but thats it so give me time to find direction with the story. :') haha ok loves and all that.**

**

* * *

**

What was I meant to do? She was blocking the sink in my fucking way just staring at me. It's weird. Does she expect me to do something? Say something?

"You're standing in front of the sink" Great. Fucking great all I can think to do is point out the obvious to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Yeah. I am" she may be beautiful but she is simple, unless she wants me to move her. Just the thought of touching her perfect body sends a shiver down my spine. I look up and catch her eyes glancing over my body. No way is this girl gay. I'm just not that lucky.

She gets up and pushes herself off from the sink to go and lean next to the door. As I walk over to the sink trying to find something to say, something intelligent that would make her fall within my entrapment, someone opens the door

"O there you are Emily. Why are you taking so long?"

She walks back over to the sink to pick up her bag that she had left there not saying a word but I notice her reflection in the mirror, the glint that was beaming in her eye only seconds ago suddenly disappeared as she herself looked up she offered me a half smile before turning on her heel and walking directly to the door. Whoever that was she was obviously afraid, scared or angered by them.

I couldn't help but check out her arse in the mirror. Perfection.

I make my way back up to the meeting room to find everyone had disappeared from the room. Walking round the corner I saw cook sat in his office. Knocking on the door my thoughts returned to the redhead in the bathroom. Thinking about the twinkle in her eye and how it had suddenly disappeared when that person had demanded her.

"Blondie what can cookie do for you?" Cook asks in his normal cheery voice as he opens the door.

"Fag break"

He took my hand as we make our way downstairs using the fire exit staircase. Cook has an unnatural fear of lifts, I have asked him where it comes from before but each time he refuses to tell me. He may be my best friend but there are certain things we just don't tell each other. He hasn't told me where his fear off lifts comes from. I have never told him that I think I might like girls. But I'm not gay. Defiantly not gay. It was a passing phase I grew out of it. I did. I'm sure I did.

We reach the back door and cook holds the door open for me like the true gent he is. He may have been reckless and stupid in the past but he had grown up now he has Effy and their son Freddie to look after. Before they got together everyone thought it was because of Freddie's death that they both had the pain in common, but I've seen the way they look at each other they truly love each other someone would have to be blind to miss that.

He lit up a fag and passed it to me. I took it graciously how I had been missing the nicotine since Luke had made me give up. He said it was better for me since we were trying for a baby well he thought we were but I was still on the pill I had just forgot to tell him. I don't love him thou I know that much. I can feel that we don't look at each other the way Effy and Cook do.

"Thought you were giving up Blondie?"

"No Luke thinks iv given up"

"The same ways that he thinks you're trying for a baby? You know he told me his going to ask you to marry him when you go to Paris next weekend. You should put him out of his misery and end it with him before it gets to complicated Naomi"

"Well we just have to make sure I don't go to Paris next weekend then. No in all honesty I am going to end it with him just when I can be bothered."

"Don't hurt him to much Naomi. He reminds me of Fred's a little bit. I mean big Fred's not little legs."

"Ok. Il do it nicely yeah?"

I heard the door open but couldn't be bothered to turn my head and look to see who it is probable one of the twats that thinks they are better than me and cook and look down there nose at us.

"Do what nicely?"

My head snapped to look at her. I already knew the voice it was the Redhead from the bathroom the one that had been cropping into my mind since then.

"Dumping my boyfriend. Not that it's any of your business" I say to her in a quirky tone.

Her face drops. Shit she thought I was being a bitch again.

"Boyfriend" she repeats. A proper weird girl this one.

"Yeah, Boyfriend" I answer looking at her suspiciously

"Right, ok well. Do either of you have a fag I can steal?"

I take a fag out of my packet and hand it to her. Not missing the way I feel when her hand lightly brushed past mine while she collected it. I noticed goose bumps arise on her arm but thought nothing more of it maybe she is just cold even though it is the end of august.

"Thanks erm actually do you have a lighter too?"

"A smoker without fags and a lighter having a successful day then are you?" Cook chirped in I had pretty much forgotten he was here because I had been focussing on the redhead I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off her.

"Yeah I'm meant to be giving under my fucking sisters orders but fuck her you know I'm fed up of doing as I'm told. It's not her life its mine." I guess I was looking a tad taken back given her quick apology to me.

"It's alright Red, Blondie is meant to be giving us as well. But she's not. How about us three go out for drinks to night and get absolutely fucked. Pretty much shove to fingers up at people who try and give us orders"

Right now I could kiss Cook an evening with her. When she was drunk.

"I don't know I'm meant to be going out with mum and sister tonight"

"That's the point red" I reply. "We shove it to them. You know tell them where to stick their ideas"

"Yeah alright then tonight we get fucked up"

She smiled a genuine smile her eyes lit up it was obvious she wanted to go out with me and Cook rather than her mum and sister.

"How about you meet us the fishpond tavern? That's cooks uncles pub. It's the on the corner of Angles dints do you know there?"

"Err yeah I think so"

So going out with Red tonight. Fucking awesome? _Yes_.

* * *

**Sooo... what do you think then? please review. makes me think i should carry on to make you people smile :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. i actully do realise its been like over a month since i have uploaded but my girlfriend decided to suprise me with a 2 week holiday to canada 3 i want to live there when we have the money now. And then i came back home to a dead laptop and had to buy a new one then i started my new job.**

** So yeah i have been REALLY busy, forgive me if i promise to update more reguarly now? kthanks**

** Love you all, ****O yeah also sorry this chapter is short. Im a bitch :(**

* * *

"COOK where the fuck have you put my purse"

"Chill Blondie its right here. Christ someone is a bit stressed tonight isn't she. Red got you in a twist there"

"I swear one more fucking word about that girl and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Ok so yes she did have me in a spin after taking over an hour to pick what to wear I still couldn't choose and Cook wasn't helping the situation by coming into my room every five minutes to see if I'm ready. I understand why he is checking because we have 20 minutes to get to the pub (which in fairness only takes about 5 minutes) but I'm still stood here in my underwear with my hair in a mess.

After another couple of minutes I have finally chosen what to wear. I have gone for a skin tight grey dress that ends half way down my thighs. Maybe to short but cook said we are going clubbing so it's acceptable.

Right shoes I think I need my Cookie monster's advice.

"COOK. How high should I go with this dress? I don't want to look like a slut."

Cook gave me a toothy grin. He is such a twat

"Babe. You look fucking top right now. I would go for the silver ones yeah? You will pull any guy in the club Naomikins"

"Cook I'm with Luke"

"For how long thou Blonds?"

"Ergh your right id give it 24 hours I will finish it when I wake up tomorrow because I will be pissed off from being hung-over anyway"

"Yeah, just don't be a bitch Campbell"

"Cookie when am I ever a bitch. What don't answer that? Shall we go now my prince in shining armour?"

About 5 minutes later we arrived outside the fishpond tavern with Emily nowhere to be seen.

"What time did you tell her to meet us again?"

"I text her saying 7.30 but she didn't text back so I don't know if she got it or not"

"You got her number cook what the fuck. Why do you have her number? When did you get her number? Why didn't I get her number?"

Shit that sounded way to bothered there is no way Cook isn't going to pick up on that ahh fuck my life here we go with cook taking the piss

"Well actually Blonds happened whilst you were daydreaming off into space she actually asked for both of our numbers but we left you to it because you looked so happy just glazing over. Why are you so annoyed anyway? Has someone got a little lady crush?"

"Well you could have nudged me or something how embarrassing please tell me my mouth wasn't open. And no actually Cook I do not have a lady crush on her as you like to call it I thought she was a cool person who we could hang out with ok?"

"Calm Blond calm. Breath. Maybe we should go in a get you drink yeah?"

As we walked into the pub I couldn't help but panic a little what if she thought we were going to meet her outside and she would just be stood there for ages. Maybe she would think that we hadn't even bothered to turn up. I don't want to look like someone who stands people up. And that didn't make it sound like a date at all did it. Why am I over analysing everything to do with this fucking girl? I don't want a friend I have Cook and Effy I don't need anyone else those two will be there for me no matter what. But it was something about her that made me want to spend time with her. No I don't, I have met the girl twice and there is no way I could have felt a connection to her already so I am just being ridicules. I really need that drink though; everything makes more sense when drunk.

So she didn't turn up like at all. We waited at the pub until nine for her but she never showed I guess some people can't keep to their word can they. I had asked Cook to ring her once or twice now but he said we shouldn't bother her as she had probable been forced to stay in by her mum and sister or something, and that some families where like that.

In the end me and cook went clubbing got completely smashed and ended up walking back to his and Effy's. I still can't understand why I'm so gutted that me and Cook got stood up by a girl we barely knew, but for some reason I was really annoyed. I guess I'm going to have to go find her at work and ask her what her deal with standing us up is.

But i guess after spending all tonight thinking about her I had forgotten that I promised Cook I would end it with Luke. Im not even sure how he will take i really think he is in love with me, he hasn't even picked up that through our whole relationship i have only said the three dreaded words twice, and it was so obvious i didn't mean it either of those times i had said it more in the best friend sort of way rather than actually meaning i love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess i will deal with it during my hangover tomorrow.

* * *

** I know its shit but yeah, PLEASE REVIEW, even though i understand i dont deserve it due to my lack of uploading :( SORRY!**


End file.
